


Our common ground

by Two_Divided_by_Zero



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Divided_by_Zero/pseuds/Two_Divided_by_Zero
Summary: Though it was long overdue, Akira finally takes Yusuke to a buffet. It was, quite possibly, the greatest investment he had ever made.





	Our common ground

While most people would scoff at the idea of taking their date to a buffet, Akira could not think of a better place to take his boyfriend on one of their rare nights off. 

Yusuke was positively beaming when he returned to the table with four plates somehow resting on his arms. Glistening slices of chateaubriand, sauced vegetables, a bakery’s worth of rolls…

And Akira knew he was just getting started; dessert was nowhere in sight.

“Did you see the bar near the elevators? I don't think I've ever seen such a magnificent display of shellfish! Do you think they'd let me take a quick picture for future reference?” He was actually _gushing_ over seafood while trying to keep his own plates from toppling. Not only did he manage to get everything settled safely without spilling so much as a pea, he somehow managed to look elegant and regal as ever while cutting into a thick slab of steak.

Akira smiled fondly while picking at some grilled romaine. “I'm sure they wouldn't mind. Have you seen the dessert table yet? There's a chocolate fountain~!”

Teasing Yusuke always earned such wonderful results. Interest obviously piqued, Yusuke quickly swallowed before speaking. “Chocolate is a bit of a trite subject, wouldn't you say? Still…” he paused and very obviously scanned the bar, “I can't help but be intrigued. Surely a location such as this would provide a more...extravagant display than usual. I would be amiss to not at least seek it out.”

Akira cocked an eyebrow. “For art.”

Yusuke cocked his head ever-so-slightly in confusion. “Why else?”

Rather than call his boyfriend out on his barely-hidden love of sweets, Akira just shook his head and smiled indulgently. “Their fondue fruits are arranged to look like a peacock,” he supplied.

With renewed vigor, Yusuke set to work clearing his third plate with a gusto normally reserved for his paintings. It was endearing and adorable and so quintessentially _Yusuke_ , it made the frankly exorbitant cost completely _worth it_.

People at nearby tables were openly gawking, some making snide comments behind their hands of, “isn't there a charge for leaving food on your plate here?” Akira sniggered.

Whether such a charge existed or not, Akira was just happy to see Yusuke with a belly full of delicious food and a smile full of joy.

It wasn't so long ago that they were still crowded around that rickety old table at LeBlanc, plotting heists over the sound of Yusuke munching away on whatever snack he could find. He'd remembered the soft undercurrent of disappointment in the artist's voice when he heard they'd gone to a buffet without him.

Never again.

If Yusuke would have it, Akira vowed to never let him become a “starving artist” for as long as they lived. Someone had once made a comment - some offhand statement about how Yusuke skipping meals was “endearing” because it was “true to the image he was trying to portray.” How anyone could glamorize _starvation_ was beyond him; anyone who'd seen him devour curry in Mementos or heard his stomach’s growl echo down a castle’s halls would never find anything even _slightly_ endearing about Yusuke's eating habits.

(Or lack thereof.)

He'd never really been one for absolutes like “forever,” but he was willing to try if it meant knowing that the wonderful person before him - currently very daintily brushing crumbs from his chin - would keep smiling the way he was now.

(And eating. Definitely eating.)

So caught up in his thoughts of future happiness and future meals, he somehow missed Yusuke managing to polish off all of his plates. Shamelessly, he reached across the table to lace their fingers together and tug.

“If it isn't too much of a hassle, would you mind leading me to the fountain? Oh, I also must show you the lobster tank!”

One hand occupied searching for his phone and the other tugging his boyfriend towards the aforementioned lobster tank, Yusuke missed the besotted expression on Akira's face. 

And to all the nosey patrons who doubted, Akira took a certain delight in the countless wide eyes as they left. Twelve plates remained in their; stacked and clean of all but scraps.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick drabble for one of the amazing people working on the [ Shukita zine](https://syhshukitazine.tumblr.com/) I'm in! 
> 
> I was fishing for prompts to shake off some writer's block, so I hope they enjoy :D
> 
> This was pretty fun and easy to write, so I hope people enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Expect more drabble requests in the future! :D


End file.
